


Baby

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cars, Community: tv-universe, Dirty Talk, Gen, Overhearing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam overhears Dean in the car yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Running"

"Yeah, that's my girl," Dean murmured. Sam, walking by with the groceries, paused.

"Ooh, you like it like that, don't you?" Dean purred, then continued to whisper sweet nothings that Sam desperately tried not to hear.

Blushing, Sam picked up his pace. He wasn't sure where Dean had found the girl, and he wasn't sure that Bobby's junkyard was the best place for a tryst, but he wasn't about to go interrupting... whatever Dean was doing with her to point it out.

oOo

In the back corner of Bobby's lot, Dean poured a little more polish onto his rag, and continued to detail every crevice of the Impala's grill. "Get you all prettied up and I'll take you out somewhere fun," he promised playfully.

After taking out his anger over dad's death on her, he had a lot of making up to do. "Now that you're running again, baby, you ready to kill some demons?" he crooned. "Yeah, you like that, don't you?"

He was sure that if anyone heard the way he talked to his car, they would consider him crazy, but today Dean didn't care. His baby was running again, finally, and she deserved every speck of polish and praise for withstanding the trashing he had given her.


End file.
